Runaway Bride: a sonamy story
by FireWitch25
Summary: Today's the day, I'm getting married. It's funny how I, Amy Rose went around telling people I'll be Sonic's future wife however; luck's not on my side and I'm being forced to marry a stranger. If only father didn't write that will. If only I got rid of it or at least read it before he dies. If only Sonic proposed to me first... Sonamy story. I own the plot and the temporary fiance


Blue roses, all lined up as a hem on the uncomfortable puffy dress that has wrapped itself upon my small slender body suffocating my poor lungs that screams for precious oxygen. Blue roses, a bunch was stuck to my hands with stems thicker than my fingers and invisible thorns pricking my heart. Blue roses, a particular one was put in my intoxicating strawberry scented pink quills which has grown up to my waist but my three unique bangs were still the same since I was born. Blue roses, meaning the unattainable.

Today was supposed to be the most precious and the most happiest day of my life however, my heart disagrees and is crying like it's a funeral. It longs for his touch whether it's a simple pat on the shoulder or a warm, comforting embrace. It longs for his voice whether it's just a plain "Hi Ames" or the worried one when I'm in danger or the angry one when I don't obey and step in danger. My heart misses his warm smile and his emerald eyes. Unfortunately, today, my heart is going to be handed to another man who I hardly know. His eyes are very cold with a dark hue and his laugh...well...I haven't heard the stranger laugh yet. He's almost unemotional and I don't know why. My heart simply detests him and is screaming 'He's not the one' over and over again.

Why am I marrying him in the first place? Well, I don't have much of a choice, in my father's will, it stated that I should get married to one of the Thorn family's sons to bring the Rose family closer. He wrote the will because he was best friends with my fiance's father and since my father died, my fiance's father didn't stop at anything to fulfill his deceased friend's wish. I denied at first but the more I denied, the more irritated he got and managed to get me to feel guilty. What kind of soon to be father-in-law would tell his future daughter-in-law that she's selfish and doesn't care about her own family members? Despite that, he won anyway. I'm going to marry his pathetic son whether I like it or not. I prefer an arranged marriage than a forced. However, before my father died, he made me promise that I will always be happy and fight for what is right. Because of his will, how can I fulfill that promise? As long as my father's happy in the heavens, then I should be. The soon to be my father-in-law was right, I was being selfish but how can I help it if he's teared me away from my one and only true love?

"Amy?" an innocent young voice echoed in the large room bouncing from every wall. I turned around, my puffy white dress swayed around at the same time and my jade orbs met chocolate ones.  
>"Cream?" I smiled warmly and tried not to cry so the heavy weight make-up doesn't get ruined otherwise I'll get in trouble.<br>"Wow...you...you look...beautiful..." My best friend, my darling rabbit was awestruck at the sight I hated personally but she absolutely adored. She ran towards me and embraced me tightly. "I envy you..." she chuckled and I hugged her back.  
>"What a coincidence, so do I!" I laughed and we pulled apart so I can see the stunning attire she was wearing. She was wearing a flowing silky white dress that stopped above her knees and blue ballet flats to go with the blue ribbons that she tied on her long ears. I don't see why she had to wear something plain like this, since she's my bridesmaid, she deserves better. Just like me, she has to hold a bouquet of blue roses. I smiled at her but she could tell it was forced.<br>"You don't have to do this you know, even he's upset of it as much as you are," Cream whispered and as soon as I narrowed my eyes at her, she immediately bowed her head down like I was going to beat her. Instead, I took her chin with one finger and got her to look at me in the eyes.  
>"I know Cream but...this is my Father's dream and it is my responsibility to make sure it comes true; I'm the only descendant of the Rose family alive." Her eyes shimmered and was threatening to spill tears.<br>"But...they're going to take you away from us very far! I doubt you'll be able to visit us!" Cream held onto my wrists giving me a sensation of when a baby holds onto a mother's finger tightly. Even-though Cream's now sixteen years old, that doesn't change that I'm seven years older and she'll always seem like a baby sister to me.  
>"Cream, I will try to visit you as much as possible but remember: I will always keep you guys, especially you in my heart." the young rabbit smiled genuinely and embraced me again.<p>

She let go of me and walked out of the door looking back over her shoulder. Her look sent a message saying: this is not my goodbye since we'll meet again. As soon as the door shut, I bit my lips and looked at the mirror. I was glad that I didn't promise Cream what seemed impossible because only God knows whether I'll be able to visit them again or not but I wasn't lying to her about keeping them in my heart forever. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
>"Come in!" I announced after composing myself. The door opened and a familiar pair of footsteps echoed against the marble floor. I turned my head and my eyes widened.<br>"Amy," his usual determined and cheery eyes were now dull and lost its shine. His azure fur didn't have that soft look and his soft but deadly quills was droopy and seemed blunt. His walk wasn't fast or upbeat but was like he was walking towards a gravestone.  
>"Sonic?" I spun on my heels to properly face him. He wasn't wearing a tuxedo like the other gents were, just his trademark sneakers and gloves but hat lacked was his smirk or at least a smile. His emerald eyes scanned my dress and return he smiled which was an improvement to his state.<br>"Wow Ames, you look phenomenal," he chuckled and I gave him a heartwarming smile.  
>"And how can I compliment you?" I teased him slightly just to give a better atmosphere.<br>"Actually, I don't need to follow the dress code since I'm already blue." his cocky attitude was back but soon faded as he picked up one of the petals of a blue rose which was on a nearby vase. "Blue roses..." he studied the petal carefully and glanced at me. "You know the meaning of this right..." I nodded and sighed. In return he blew the rose petal into my face and frowned. "Unattainable, just like this marriage," I looked down on the floor and clenched my teeth.  
>"I've already been through this with Cream." I stated not making any eye contact with him.<br>"I know..." his voice was quite low but if he added a bit of huskiness to it, he would've sounded exactly like Shadow.  
>"How do you know?" my grip on the bouquet increased slightly.<br>"Cream told me, anyway, what was the promise you made to your Father?" Sonic asked but I was confused. He already knows the answer but I followed along anyway.  
>"That I will always be happy and will fight for what's right...why?"<br>"When did you make the promise?" I was kind of irritated that he didn't answer why he's asking these questions.  
>"Why do you want to know?" I arched my eyebrow and looked at him straight towards the eye. He only folded his arms and closed his eyes like he wasn't listening.<br>"When did you make the promise?" he repeated but I decided to answer so maybe I'll get my answers.  
>"When I was six, he was on the hospital breath in the life support machine. After I promised, he died smiling..." a tear tried to break the barrier of my eyes as the painful memory was terrorising my mind. Sonic removed the tear with his gloved thumb and caressed my cheeks gently.<p>

"This shows that he wrote his will before that. Why change your life because of a series of prints on a piece of paper. Why not change it because of the sincere words of your loved ones?" Sonic had teary eyes but didn't bother to wipe them. He spoke wise words. Very wise. He may be two years older than me but him being wise was so uncharacteristic of him. Despite that, he was right. Now, my mind was having a war with my heart and my blood seemed to have frozen. Sonic stopped caressing my cheek and started to walk towards the door. "P.S I have loved you and will always love you Amy Rose..." Sonic's eyes began to water but he dashed out of the door to prevent me from seeing it. A tear slid down my eyes, off my cheek and dripped on the floor sounding like someone hit a not on a xylophone. He confessed...

The wedding march started to play, all the guests stood up waiting for the bride. On the left side was the Thorn's side of the family. All the men were wearing black and white tuxedos with a blue rose pinned on the left while all the women were wearing fancy white or light blue dresses decorated with blue roses. On the right side were my friends since I have no relatives whatsoever. They included Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Vanilla, Vector, Espio and Charmy. Even Christopher Thorndyke, Ella, Mr Tanaka, Chuck, Topaz, Danny, Francis and Mr and Mrs Thorndyke arrived from Earth through a portal to see my wedding. They followed the same dress clothes as the Thorn's side of the family but only simpler. However no body on my side was as enthusiastic as the Thorn's side of the family. They all knew that I didn't want to do this and that Sonic would break down. Speaking of the devil, he was not present leaving an empty space by Tails.

Suddenly, the door was opened and I was walking down the aisle with Shadow by my side (He wasn't wearing a tuxedo like Sonic but the Thorn's family had to deal with it since the ultimate life form does NOT wear clothes.) Shadow was my brotherly and fatherly figure therefore only he walked down the aisle with me. Behind us were the bridesmaids that included Cream as well holding my heavy veal. She looked so cute that it reminded in the past when I used to role play as a bride and Cream as a bridesmaid. Even though it was like ten years ago, the image of her six year old face was still fresh in my mind. The happy thought made me smile slightly but soon faded away as my fiancé smiled at me. He looked so sinister but I glanced at Shadow who gave me a quick look with his ruby eyes but soon, he halted.  
>"Good luck Rose..." he whispered and left me with fiancé by my side. His icy hands slid into my long gloved ones sending me uncomfortable electric impulses through my veins. If only if Sonic was in his place...wait a minute! I shouldn't think that! I should focus on the 'bright' future I have ahead of me. My fiancé lifted my heavy veal and my face was instantly refreshed with the cool air after being suffocated under the thick net for so long. The Vicar walked up to a stand and opened a large book: the Holy Bible. The Thorn family were quite religious judging by the strange sentences I was made to repeat. I never had a religion; I thought that they were obstacles in your way and takes away some of your freedom however, I believe that there is a God. Isn't that enough? Despite that, one particular sentence that I was meant to repeat kind of shocked me.<br>"Love must be sincere. Hate what is evil; cling to what is good." the Vicar spoke. Love must be sincere? If love should be sincere, why am I made to marry this idiot here? If the Thorn family's so 'religious', why am I made to do this?

Soon, the final vows were left and my mind was a hurricane at the moment.  
>"Do you, Ferozi Thorn take Amelia Lynn Rose as your lawfully wedded wife?" the Vicar asked.<br>"I do." My pride filled fiancé stated and gazed into my eyes lifting my hands slightly.  
>"Do you, Amelia Lynn Rose take Ferozi Thorn as your lawfully wedded husband?" the Vicar asked me.<br>"I...I..." I stammered and looked around. The Thorn side of the hall looked at me with eager eyes some nodding and some mouthing 'Yes' but on the other side, my friends just smiled and some were teary eyed. The Vicar's words spun in my head as it merged with Sonic's confession as the Bible's quotes were repeated over and over all held by my promise to Father! I gripped my head and turned to my fiancé. Sonic was right, the Bible was right! I may not be religious but I have faith in them both!  
>"I...DON'T" I narrowed my eyes at Ferozi and threw the bouquet of flowers somewhere. My side of the hall gasped in delight while the Thorn side gasped in horror. I smirked and threw the veal of my head as well feeling like I threw off a heavy burden of my back. The Vicar stared at me wide eyes and Ferozi gripped my hands.<br>"Are you crazy! This isn't a joke!" he gritted his teeth but I moved my hands out of his grasps.  
>"No, I came back to my senses." I put my hands on my hips.<br>"But the WILL! You have to follow it!" my now EX-father-in-law yelled as he waved the will in the air. I stormed towards him, snatched the will of his hand a shredded it to smithereens blowing the remaining pieces in his face.  
>"What will?" I asked feigning innocence while he bottled up with rage.<br>"WHAT KIND OF DAUGHTER ARE YOU! YOU REALLY ARE SELF-CENTERED ENOUGH TO FOLLOW YOUR FATHER'S LAST WISH!" he roared but Amy just wagged a finger at him.  
>"No, his last wish was for me to stay happy and fight for what's right! Besides, a certain someone told me that this will is nothing but printed letters on a piece of paper, words are truly sincere." I walked off leaving the fuming guy to explode.<br>"Sayonara Ferozi, I've got to find my true love. I am Amy Rose the Runaway Bride!" and with that statement I dashed out of the door leaving a hall full of people with half of them horrified and the other half applauding and cheering.

I ran out of the road with my hands gripping onto my dress not caring of it getting ruined and left drivers flabbergasted. It's everyday that you see a bride running away! The wind blew through my hair which was flowing freely without all the grips and clips. My blood was pumped up with adrenaline which increased. I sprinted through the park where all the locals were cheering for me taking pictures and videos boosting my confidence and stamina. Now I know why Sonic loves to run so much! I spotted a depressed blue figure standing on the top of the hills and I ran faster. As soon as I reached him, I hugged him from the back with all my might catching him off guard.  
>"What the!" Sonic yelped but as soon he recognised the famous strawberry scent, his eyes widened. "Amy?" I got off him allowing him to get up and he just stared at me. My dress was filthy and most of the roses has fallen off. My quills were all tangled up and my make-up was ruined due to all the sweat pouring down my face.<br>"P.P.S. I have always loved you and will always love you too!" I announced. Sonic just stared at me for a moment and within a heartbeat, he kissed me with all his love and passion! I melted in the kiss and smiled.  
>"What changed your mind? Took you long enough." the cocky Sonic was back and I grinned.<br>"Took me long enough? You confessed to me after over a decade!" I teased and gave him a light slap on the shoulder. He chuckled and the gleam in his eyes returned again.  
>"All good happens to those who waits." He acted like a wise man. I giggled.<br>"And in the holy testament, Love should be sincere!" I folded my arms and he poked my playfully.  
>"So that's what made you change your mind?" he twirled one of my quills in his fingers resulting into small curls.<br>"Plus, your words after all, the will is just a piece of paper with printed letters and alphabets, ring a bell" I winked at him.  
>"Wait here for a sec," he said quickly and dashed off. Within a second, he came back but he had one hand behind his back. He took one of my hands and place a bloomed red rose on it. "Red rose: Love. I love Amy Rose more than anything else in the world although, I think it's still a bit early for marriage, don't you think?" he put on finger under the bridge of his nose as I cocked an eyebrow. I was twenty-three and he was twenty-five. How is that young?<p>

"Sonic, how old do you expect us to be to get married?"  
>"In our forties,"<br>"What!" If it was possible, my eyes would've popped out of their sockets.  
>"Just kidding Ames, maybe in a few years, perhaps?"<br>"Hmm mm..." I pretended to think and tapped a finger on my chin. "Okay!" I hugged Sonic and he gladly embraced me back. He took the rose off my hands and put it in my quills and leaned forwards for another kiss however we were soon interrupted!  
>"Ew! They're going to do it again!" an immature but masculine voice came out belonging to no other then the annoying bee who jumped out of the tree.<br>"Charmy? Oh boy, come out you guys, I know you're there." Sonic sighed as everyone rose from the hiding spot. Cream was practically beaming that she could out bright the Sun whilst Charmy was acting all grossed out. Vanilla had a warm smile and Vector grinned at the blushing hedgehogs. Shadow and Espio smirked whilst Chris and the earthlings gave thumbs up. Knuckles was laughing and Rouge winked at the couples. Finally, Tails had a video camera in his grasps and gave a little wave.  
>"When you do get married..." Tails started to talk but was interrupted.<br>"In twenty years time..."Knuckles chuckled.  
>"Zip it!" Rouge admonished.<br>"...Can I be your best man?" Tails finished off his sentence.  
>"You got it!" Sonic gave Tails a thumbs up, held me in bridal style and kissed me again whilst the crowd applauded (except for the annoying bee who acted all grossed out) but this is the result as a Runaway Bride!<p> 


End file.
